Text input is largely dominated by legacy technology. For instance, the classic typewriter keyboard layout with Latin characters, known as the QWERTY keyboard, was developed around physical restrictions of the mechanical typewriters. Among other restrictions, the splitting up of key positions for letters commonly used together was dictated by the tendency of entanglement between neighbor type bars when the typing speed increased. Although modern electronic devices no longer use type bars, the QWERTY layout became standard and is used to this day in spite of many limitations. The language aspect turns physical keyboards into specialist technology tools, which assume different shapes and sizes according to specific language requirements.
In the past the data input focus has been on speed, where touch typists have shown great skill in transcribing very fast. More recently, there has been a shift of focus, with the trend towards device miniaturization, promoting size as a major constraint.
The most common device for data input is the keyboard, which features several inconveniences. Keyboards contain a considerable number of component parts that add to the manufacturing cost. Keyboards are typically language specific; therefore a desktop computer used for multilingual purposes—with dramatically different character sets—would require more than one keyboard to operate properly. Manufacturing any technology with an embedded keyboard would render that device language specific. Furthermore, keyboards are manufactured in an average size that is rarely ideal. The size of a typical keyboard can pose problems for users with hands either larger or smaller than average.
The consideration of physical disabilities highlights further inconveniences of keyboards. Missing or damaged limbs and appendages make keyboard use difficult. Physical injury, such as tissue or tendon damage, can arise from improper typing technique. Furthermore, keyboards feature a “learning dissuasion” aspect. A keyboard with letters engraved on the keys dissuades users from learning to touch type, that is, type without looking at the keyboard itself. These keyboards encourage users to look away from the device display, such as a monitor, and concentrate on the text input device itself. This can increase operator error.
Prior art attempts have been made to circumvent the limitations of the traditional devices for inputting text and commands. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0036743 in the name of Apple Computer, Inc. filed on Jan. 31, 2007 discloses methods and systems related to gesturing with multi-point sensing devices. One of this system's inconveniences is the dependency on multi-point devices capable of reading multiple inputs simultaneously. Compared to single point input devices, these are costly and complex. They are also more sensitive to imperfections in the user's input technique, requiring proper recognition of “chords” and patterns in order to convey the desired information to the receiving device. Moreover, multi-point devices require full inventory and control of all fingers, imposing a steep learning curve on the user. The difficulty of displaying all gestures in an easily browseable form requires solid memorization skills, which many users might not possess.